I Love You Too
by SmileyMiley
Summary: Gabriella and Troy go sledding after a freak Albuquerque snowstorm. Troyella fluff. Oneshot.


**_A/N: Hi! Here's yet another story from me...I was bored. I know it doesn't snow in Albuquerque, but I got this idea when my brother and I were sledding, so yeah. And just pretend Gabriella used to live in Chicago._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it, or I'd be writing an actual script for it._**

Gabriella got up from her warm bed and walked over to the window, wondering why her room felt so cold. Her eyes widened as she looked over her street. Everything was covered in a thick white blanket. "Snow?" she breathed, not wanting it to disappear. It _never_ snowed in Albuquerque! Grabbing her cell phone off her nightstand, she hit the speeddial number for Troy's cell. He answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Troy, it's Gabriella. It snowed last night! Look outside your window." He did so and his voice sounded just as surprised as Gabriella felt.

"It never snows here!"  
"I know. I haven't seen snow since we moved away from Chicago. Want to go sledding with me?"

"Sure, if you've got a sled."

"I do, I wouldn't let my mom throw it away. Meet me at the hill behind East High, okay?"  
"Okay. See you there."

"Bye, Troy." She hung up and smiled. Running downstairs to the basement, she opened a box labeled "Gabi's winter stuff." Her heavy coat was on top, with her snow boots underneath and her plastic snowboard stuffed in. Pulling all this out, she opened the box next to it and pulled out her old plastic sled. Lugging it all back upstairs, she met her mother in the living room.

"Gabi! What are you doing?" Gabriella laughed.

"Since it's snowing outside, Troy and I decided to go sledding. He doesn't have a sled or anything, so I'm bringing mine." She dropped everything on the floor in front of the couch and pulled mittens and a hat out of one of the coat's sleeves. Ms. Montez laughed.

"Have fun, Gabriella. Just don't get too cold, you aren't really used to snow anymore." Gabriella nodded.

"I know. See you later, Mom!" After pulling on all the winter gear, she lugged the sled and snowboard out to her car and stuffed them into the trunk.

About five minutes later, she was pulling up behind the school. Troy was waiting for her just where he'd said he'd be. Coming over, he helped her get the stuff out of the trunk. Looking him up and down, she asked, "You actually own a winter coat and hat?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Sarcastic, I do. We visit my grandma in New York sometimes at Christmas, and we keep our winter gear here." Gabriella nodded.

"Sure. Now, you get the sled first because I want to snowboard. Come on!" She took the snowboard out of his hands and ran up the hill. He took off after her, trying not to trip.

They took turns sliding down on the snowboard and on the sled. One time, when Gabriella had the snowboard and Troy had the sled, they came too close to one another. The front edge of the sled knocked Gabriella's feet out from underneath her and she fell on top of Troy in the sled, laughing. "I will blame a certain best friend for all my bruises when everyone asks when we go back to school." He started tickling her and she laughed harder, falling off the sled and into the snow. "Troy!"

"What?" he asked innocently, grinning. Gabriella rolled her eyes and started back up the hill. But before she had gotten two feet, Troy had grabbed her ankles and pulled her down again. She slid back down the steep hill on her stomach, trying to look stern.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" she cried, her eyes sparkling. Troy cocked his head, as if to ask why she was saying his name. He finally let her get up and got up after her, only to find himself lying down again as she pushed him. Giggling, she sat down next to him. "How does it feel?" He grinned slyly.

"Now you're in for it, Gabriella!" Rolling into her, he knocked her down and they rolled down the rest of the hill together, laughing like six-year-olds. At the bottom, Troy found himself staring into Gabriella's chocolate-brown eyes. He had a sudden impulse to kiss her. Trying to shake it off, he thought, _What would happen if I did kiss her?_

On Gabriella's end, she found herself in the same predicament, staring into Troy's bright blue eyes and thinking almost the same thing. They both got up and brushed off their clothes, still trying to shake off the feeling. As they neared the top of the hill, Troy spotted a fallen tree branch nearby. Dropping off the sled, he walked over and started writing something in the snow. Gabriella followed him and caught a glimpse of what he was writing. Reading it as best she could, she said, "Troy lo..lo..loves Gabi." She looked over at him and said, "That's not how you do it!" Taking the stick, she cleared another space of snow and scratched out, "Gabi loves Troy." He smiled.

"Really?" She nodded slowly. He decided to do exactly what he'd thought of earlier. Leaning in, he kissed her gently. She didn't pull away but quickly deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, she whispered quietly, "I love you."


End file.
